Dark Secrets Book 1: Truth
by Moonlit Aurora
Summary: Rainkit always thought that she was pure RainClan, but she grew older, she realized that some things aren't what they seem. She also learned that lies lurk in the very hearts of the ones you thought you could trust. IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Allegiances

**A/N. I have new allegiances up for all those who do like to see who's in the story...so yeah. I will have all the old cats plus some new ones. (This is based off of Chapter 5 and I did delete some cats that weren't important.) Suggestions for names might be helpful, if you think I don't have enough Warriors, apprentices, etc. So...thanks for the reviews readers!**

* * *

**Allegiances**

NightClan:

Leader: Lionstar- muscular golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Deputy: Hollywhisper- brown and black tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Shadowpool- black tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Warriors:

Nightbird- black she-cat with green eyes.

Darkflame- muscular black and grey tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Poppyfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Raincloud- grey and white tom with yellow-green eyes.

Blackfoot- black and white tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Peachtail- cream tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes.

Spidernose- handsome tuxedo tom with ashen grey eyes.

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Hazelclaw- brown and white she-cat with green eyes.

Bubbleheart- solid grey she-cat with hazel eyes.

Apprentices:

Snowpaw- longhaired white tom with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- black and grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.

Riverpaw- white and grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Gorsepaw- black and white tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Queens:

Jadeflower- white and black tabby queen with blue eyes.

**Mate: **Spidernose

Kits:

Smallkit- small white she-kit

Gingerkit- dark ginger tom

Greykit- grey-white tom

Elders:

Pebblefoot- solid grey tom with yellow eyes.

RainClan: 

Leader: Swiftstar- small jet-black she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Deputy: Hawktalon- brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Leafspiral- white and black she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Turtlestep- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes.

Moonwhisker- silvery-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Firelight- dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Sparrowflight- black tom with emerald green eyes.

Dapplefoot- lovely dappled she-cat

Reedclaw- dark grey and white tom with hazel eyes.

Lilyfrost- cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Riverheart- brown and black tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Winterpaw

Minnowheart- grey and white tom with amber eyes.

Icefire- white she-cat with soft blue eyes.

Flameclaw- ginger tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- silvery-grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Flowerpaw-

Winterpaw- solid white tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Feathertail- white and grey she-cat with green eyes. (mother of Heatherkit, Tigerkit, and Cherrykit)

**Mate: **Riverheart

Shadeflower- black she-cat with green eyes. (expecting kits)

**Mate: **Reedclaw

Kits:

Heatherkit- white and grey she-kit.

Tigerkit- black and brown tabby tom.

Cherrykit- brown and white she-kit.

Elders:

Voleclaw- grey she-cat with blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

The black clouds loomed in the air, and cast a dark shadow over the forest. Dark smoke billowed in the air, and the flames consumed whatever they came in contact with. The cats of NightClan ran around frantically, trying to reach the small island in the middle of the pond. The dark orange flames leapt high, and the lack of stars brought fear to the cats.

"Moonwhisker," one golden tom yelled. Smoke surrounded him, and he coughed. "Moonwhisker!" He yowled. The smoke burned his eyes. He had to get out of here, but he couldn't leave his mate. He gasped for air, he couldn't take it! He ran out of the flames, and went over to the edge of the pond, his eyes burning.

"Lionstar? Is that you?" A small she-cat called out. She came over to him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shadowpool," he mewed, coughing. The she-cat looked at him curiously.

"You must have inhaled a lot of smoke," she mewed. "What were you thinking?" Her mew was harsh, but concerned.

"I was looking for Moonwhisker," he mewed. Shadowpool relaxed.

"Lionstar, Moonwhisker's fine," she purred. "She escaped out of the nursery with Leopardclaw."

"So she's ok?" The NightClan leader asked. He looked at the she-cat, who turned away guiltily.

"No," she whispered. "She's not ok."

"What?!" Lionstar mewed. Shadowpool looked at him.

"She inhaled a lot of smoke while she was escaping. Now she doesn't have enough energy to suckle her kit," the cat mewed. Lionstar's breathing quickened. _His mate...his kit...no, no, no, no, no!_

"Will she be ok?" he whispered.

"Only time can tell," the she-cat mewed "Jadeflower has barely enough milk for her kits, and now she has to suckle Rainkit too." Shadowpool's mew was distressed. Lionstar gazed up at the stars. _StarClan, help us,_ he thought.

"But Jadeflower's kits are to be apprenticed soon, right?" He asked. The she-cat shook her head.

"Have you forgotten? They just turned five moons old, and we have to find a new territory soon," she mewed. "We have to find new territory now."

"Our fate is in the hands of StarClan," he mewed. "It is up to them to decide what will happen to us." The she-cat nodded.

"Lionstar, it is your duty to help the clan," Shadowpool mewed. "Especially when they need you most." He nodded.

"I'm worried about Moonwhisker," he mewed.

"Moonwhisker will recover, but it will take several moons," she mewed. "For now, Jadeflower will suckle Rainkit until we can find another queen." He nodded. Lionstar's mind was buzzing with thoughts, but one particular one kept echoing in his head.

_Only time will tell..._

XXX

"Lionstar!" Shadowpool prodded at his side. "It's Jadeflower. She dosen't have enough milk to suckle the Rainkit, we have to find another queen!"

"But we only have Jadeflower and Moonwhisker," he gasped. Shadowpool nodded grimly.

"Exactly my point," she mewed. "We have to find Rainkit and Moonwhisker a new home."

"Moonwhisker has to go too?" He asked.

"She dosen't have enough energy to travel with us, so she has to go wherever Rainkit is going," Shadowpool mewed. Lionstar grimaced. _Do I have to leave my mate too? _"I already made arrangements to take Moonwhisker to RainClan," Shadowpool whispered. Lionstar gasped.

"_RainClan?_" He yowled. "You're sending her to RainClan?" Shadowpool tensed.

"They were the only ones that would accept her," she hissed. "Would you risk the safety of your kit and your mate?" He relaxed.

"I want to at least...say goodbye," he whispered. Shadowpool nodded.

"Follow me," she mewed. The two cats walked through the bunches of cats that were huddling together for warmth. The small island that was sheltering the NightClan cats was small and exposed, and with leaf-bare coming so soon, warmpth was hard to find. Shadowpool and Lionstar padded over to the small silver tabby queen, who lifted her head weakly when she saw the two cats approaching.

"Lionstar?" she mewed. The golden tom licked his mate's head.

"I'm here," he mewed. The silver she-cat purred.

"I really don't want to go," she whispered. "But this is for Rainkit's safety." He nodded wearily, and felt his heart break in two as he saw the small silvery-grey she-kit shivering next to his mate.

"I'll miss you," he whispered.

"I'll miss you too," she whispered. "And maybe our paths will cross agian, and we'll be together." He nodded. On the horizon, he saw three cats padding into the makeshift camp. The RainClan cats had come. Lionstar stood up straight as one dark tabby tom stepped up to the NightClan leader.

"Swiftstar is being generous," he hissed "And will accept the queen and the kit into RainClan. If I was leader, I would never allow a _NightClan _cat into my clan," he mewed. Lionstar tensed.

"Give her my thanks," he mewed sternly. The tom nodded grimly.

"Is that them?" He asked, nodding towards Moonwhisker and Rainkit. Lionstar nodded. The dark tom went over to Rainkit, and gingerly picked her up in his mouth. She squeaked. Moonwhisker tried to stand up and walk, but stumbled many times. A RainClan she-cat came over to her, and Moonwhisker gratefully lay on her for support.

"Goodbye," Lionstar mewed. This was it. His mate and his kit were to leave forever, and the NightClan cats had to find a new home. He watched them walk away, and for a second, he thought he saw Moonwhisker look back at him sadly. Shadowpool came up to him.

"We're ready to go," she whispered. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and padded after the Medicine cat. He led his clan away from their old home, which was blackened by the fire, and hopefully, he had the courage to lead them into a good home...

**Hello! Welcome to my first story! Please try not to make the flames too harsh! Constrctive criticism is always welcome. ****Thanks again!**

**Shadedlily**


	3. Chapter 1

It was clear that leaf-bare was coming. The autumn leaves fell gracefully from the trees, layering the ground in an assortment of yellows, oranges, and reds. It was a couple of moons after NightClan had left the forest, and Moonwhisker and Rainkit were settling into their new home. With the help of the RainClan cats, Moonwhisker had recovered, and was able to suckle her kit again. The queen pitied her daughter, for she had no memory of her old home, and she was to be raised as a RainClan warrior. Still, without the help of the RainClan cats, the two of them would most likely be dead. Moonwhisker looked at the sleeping kit, and gently licked her head. Rainkit didn't wake up. Moonwhisker sighed, and decided to sleep for a little. She settled comfortably into her nest, and let the sleep engulf her...

_There was a thick, fine mist surrounding the young queen. She looked around curiously, wondering where she was. It was quiet, and the stars shone above her head like millions of tiny lights. She liked it here, she felt...content and free of worry._

_"Moonwhisker?" A cat mewed. The she-cat turned around. _

_"Lionstar!" She mewed happily, running up to greet her mate. He purred._

_"I've missed you so much," he whispered pressing his nose into her fur. _

_"I missed you too," she mewed. She had never felt so happy. It was as if a part of her heart had returned to her, making her complete again. "Where have you been?" She asked. He turned away._

_"We have traveled far," he mewed, his voice cold. "Many of the NightClan cats have died, or fled to live with rouges."_

_"Where are you staying now?" She asked._

_"We have no permanant home," he mewed. "I don't think our clan can take much more." Moonwhisker looked at him. Now she realized the many cuts he had, and how much he had to be suffering._

_"It'll be ok," she murmered. He looked away._

_"No, it will never be ok," he hissed. "My clan is suffering, and it's all my fault!" _

_"You know you did your best!" Moonwhisker mewed. "No leader could have done better!"_

_"I could have done better," he mewed. "The only cats that still remain true to the Warrior Code hardly trust me anymore. Jadeflower almost died one night because she had white cough and Shadowpool couldn't find the right herbs!" Moonwhisker was taken aback by the force in his mew, but she remained calm._

_"I wish I was there with you," she mewed. _

_"No, you don't." He snarled. "I'm glad that Shadowpool sent you to live with RainClan. You would be dead if you had stayed!" Moonwhisker felt the anger bubble inside her._

_"I would have stayed with you to the very end," she yowled. "And all you care about is my safety? What about the other cats? Should you have sent them to RainClan too?"_

_"They didn't inhale as much smoke as you did!" He mewed. "I wanted the best for you and Rainkit!" For the first time, she remembered her kit._

_"I'm sorry," she mewed quietly. "I...I wasn't thinking about what I was saying." Lionstar looked at her._

_"I really do wish you were there," he mewed softly. "I really do."_

_"But neither of us can change what happened in the past," Moonwhisker mewed. "So we must focus on the future." Lionstar nodded._

_"I need to go," he mewed. Moonwhisker almost forgot that he wasn't here to stay._

_"Don't go, not yet," she mewed. He shook his head._

_"I must, but I will always be with you," he murmered._

_"Goodbye," she mewed. Moonwhisker watched him walk away into the fine mist, and she laid on the ground, waiting to wake up..._

XXX

Rainkit crouched low to the ground, her eyes darting around the room. She pressed her tail to the ground, and finally she spotted the other she-kit, stretching over near her mother's nest. Rainkit slowly stepped forward, putting paw after paw like the other RainClan apprentices showed her how to. She jumped and landed on the grey and white she-kit who squeaked from under her weight.

"I finally got you Flowerkit!" Rainkit mewed triumphantly. "And you weren't expecting a thing!" The other she-kit rolled out from under Rainkit, and tackled her.

"You couldn't trap me that easily!" The kit mewed. "I'm becoming an apprentice today!"

"Just you wait," Rainkit hissed. "When I become an apprentice, I'll flatten you!"

"And hedgehogs will fly," Flowerkit taunted. "You'll never be stronger than me!" Rainkit felt angry. She kicked up at Flowerkit who let out a sharp gasp and went flying across the nursery.

"How was that?" She mewed to Flowerkit. "Didn't see that coming did you?" Flowerkit glared at Rainkit with friendly competitiveness, but stopped the fight to lick her rumpled chest fur.

"We better stop or we'll wake up Moonwhisker," Flowerkit murmered. Rainkit nodded. It wasn't fair! How come Flowerkit and Winterkit got to become apprentices first? She had been here for as long as she could remember, but it still didn't make sense. Rainkit looked around. She saw Winterkit sleeping next to Mistflower, and she saw her mother sleeping soundly in a corner. Rainkit sighed, and walked outside into the fresh air. It felt good to be outside. No one bothered her here, and she felt at ease. She walked over to the small sandy hollow where the fresh kill used to be stored, and began to battle practice with herself. She tried all the moves that the apprentices had shown her, but it was no use. She had no mentor to battle with, so what was the use? She turned around and heard the unmistakable voices of Leafspiral and Swiftstar whispering behind the holly bush. Rainkit pressed herself agianst the wall and hoped that the two cats didn't see her.

"...so you're absolutly sure?" Swiftstar mewed.

"Positive. It clearly mentioned both of them," Leafspiral whispered.

"But they're only a kits!" Swiftstar protested.

"In a couple moons, the'll be apprentices!" Leafspiral hissed. Rainkit gasped. She was going to be an apprentice in a couple moons, so could they be talking about her?

"A couple moons is not now, Leafspiral! StarClan is angry that NightClan had to leave the forest, and they want them to come back." Swiftstar's voice was shaking. "It could risk their safety! This could risk the safety of the clan!"

"That is not what matters now," Leafspiral mewed. Rainkit heard the other two cats walking over to where she was, and she ran back up out of the sandy ditch, and hid behind the holly bush.

"...alright. I'll tell them," Swiftstar mewed. Rainkit heard Swiftstar enter the nursery, and she heard Moonwhisker's surprised mew.

"No, she must have gone outside," her mother mewed. Rainkit ran inside only to see Swiftstar's shocked face and her mother's tired expression.

"Wait...could you hear...were you listening?" Swiftstar asked Rainkit. She shook her head.

"No, I was out with...um...Flowerkit," Rainkit mewed hastily. "We were seeing if anyone was awake, but no one was there, so she came back inside_...right_?" She mewed to Flowerkit who was too stunned to reply. Swiftstar looked from Rainkit to Flowerkit, but she didn't accuse either of them.

"Actually, there's something that both of you have to know," Swiftstar mewed, looking from Flowerkit to Rainkit. Rainkit held her breath, and waited anxiously to hear what her leader had to say...

**Ta da! A cliffie! Please, please, please, please review!**

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

**"Actually, there's something that both of you have to know," Swiftstar mewed, looking from Flowerkit to Rainkit. Rainkit held her breath, and waited anxiously to hear what her leader had to say...**

* * *

"Well?" Rainkit asked.

"You see," Swiftstar mewed. "Leafspiral has recently spoken with StarClan, and she...she has recieved a prophecy."

"About what?" Flowerkit asked. Swifstar hesitated.

"Both of you," she mewed, looking at the two kits. Rainkit gasped, and Flowerkit was too stunned to speak.

"Wait...I'm a part of a prophecy?" Flowerkit asked. Swiftstar nodded weakly.

"Yes, both you and Rainkit," she mewed. Rainkit's mind was swarming with questions, and she felt lightheaded.

"What's the prophecy about?" Rainkit asked. Swiftstar looked away.

"NightClan," Swiftstar mewed. "The prophecy stated that two cats needed to bring NightClan home again."

"Does that mean us?" Rainkit asked. Swiftstar nodded.

"But we're only kits!" Flowerkit mewed. Her leader looked at her.

"But if I'm correct, than today is your apprentice ceremony Flowerkit," the RainClan leader mewed. "Rainkit, you still have to wait a couple more moons." Rainkit grimaced. Why did she have to wait? Why couldn't she skip those last couple moons. Moonwhisker saw her daughter's expression and came up to her.

"Don't worry," she murmered. "A couple moons isn't that long."

"Yeah, right," Rainkit mewed. Swiftstar looked at the two kits.

"I have to make arrangements for Winterkit's and Flowerkit's apprentice ceremony," she mewed. Rainkit watched her leader pad silently out of the nursery.

"I wish that we could be apprentices together," Flowerkit mewed. "I don't want to be an apprentice without you."

"I don't want to either," Rainkit mewed sulkily. "But..." Flowerkit stared at Rainkit.

"Er...is something wrong?" she mewed. Rainkit shook her head.

"No," she mewed too quickly. "I'm fine...I'm just thinking." Flowerkit didn't buy Rainkit's feeble lie.

"You know, you can tell me if something's wrong," Flowerkit mewed. "You shouldn't have to lie to me!"

"Flowerkit," Rainkit began. "I'm...worried about you becoming an apprentice." Flowerpaw stared, astounded. _Great StarClan! _Rainkit thought._ Did I just sat that to her? What friend would be jealous of anther friend?_

"W-what?!" Flowerkit backed away. "I mean...I know you want to be apprenticed with me...but are you saying you're jealous?!" Rainkit grimaced.

"Not exactly," Rainkit lied. Flowerkit shook her head in agony.

"I-I don't know what to say," Flowerkit whispered. "I thought you were different!"

"Flowerpaw?" Rainkit asked wearily. "It's not like that!" _Stupid cat, _Rainkit thought. _Of course she can see that you're jealous of her! Even a blind cat could!_

"I-I'm leaving." Flowerkit backed farther away. "I don't want to be your friend if that's how you're going to be."

"No!" Rainkit dashed forward enough to see her best friend run though the lichen and into the sun. Rainkit collapsed onto the ground. _How could this be happening! _Rainkit grimaced. _No friend to talk to anymore._ The she-kit groaned._ Why? Why did it have to end like this?_ Noticing that his sister

"Hey Rainkit," he mewed, still yawning. "Have you seen Flowerkit? I wanted to tackle the moss ball with her."

"She went...outside," Rainkit mewed. "Good luck at your apprentice ceremony."

"Thanks," Winterkit purred. "I'll go find her."

"Alright." Rainkit got up, and turned to face Moonwhisker. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Moonwhisker had dozed off. At that moment, the guilt of losing Flowerkit's friendship sunk in, and mewing in agony, Rainkit dashed outside. It took a couple minutes for her eyes to adjust to the light, but the her eyes soon adjusted to the last of the leaves, drifting from the trees and sitting at her feet. Rainkit looked around the clearing.

She had only been there a couple times, and she soon realized that if she was going to find Flowerkit, she needed to focus. The Warriors mingled around the clearing, and Rainkit felt a sudden urge to cower back into the shadows. Carefully dodging around the Warriors, Rainkit scanned the clearing for Flowerkit. Frustrated, Rainkit looked around, longing for her eyes to meet the small pelt of the grey and white she-kit. Rainkit hissed. _Where did she go?_

XXX

Flowerkit crouched behind the familiar holly bush, the one that she and Rainkit used to play next to. _Rainkit!_ Flowerkit spat. The name stuck in her throat, but Flowerkit turned her back on her friend. How could Rainkit have been jealous? Flowerkit knew that she was too young to become an apprentice, but all this time, she hadn't noticed that Rainkit was jealous! Flowerkit froze when she heard her name.

"Flowerkit!" Winterkit dashed up to his sister. Realizing that Winterkit was not Rainkit, Flowerkit breathed a sigh of relief. "Where have you been to?"

"Oh, just walking around," Flowerkit mewed. Winterkit smiled genially. "Did you need me?"

"No," he mewed. "Just wanting to remind you that our apprentice ceremony is soon." Flowerkit nodded, and looked at the sun that was setting slowly over the horizion. The colors danced lightly in the sky, retrieving what little warmth it could. Flowerkit shivered. Leaf-bare was arriving, and it was certainly making it's presence know to the RainClan cats. Flowerkit stepped out from behind the holly bush.

"H-have you seen Rainkit anywhere?" she asked. Winterkit looked thoughtful, and then shook his head.

"I saw her in the nursery a couple minutes ago, but then she ran outside, looking agonized."

"Oh," Flowerkit mewed. "Where's Swiftstar?" Winterkit frowned.

"I haven't seen her," he mewed. "But when she comes, we'll become apprentices!"

"Yeah," Flowerkit mewed. "Great." The she-kit groaned. Could this all really be happening? Through all of the confusion, Flowerpaw actually envied Rainkit.

"Hey!" Mistflower came up to the kits, and gave them a quick lick in the head.

"Mom!" Winterkit grunted. "What are you doing?"

"Swiftstar is in the clearing, and it's almost time for your apprentice ceremonies!" the queen mewed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," Flowerkit mewed.

"Come on!" Mistflower mewed. Almost unwillingly, Flowerkit followed after her mother and brother. Swiftstar smiled when she saw them.

"Ah!" she mewed. "Here's Flowerkit and Rainkit. Welcome! Now we can start."

"I'm so proud of you both!" Mistflower gushed. "Do well up there!"

"Let all cats gather beneath the Moss Rock for a Clan meeting!" Swiftstar yowled. The cats gathered curiously underneath Swiftstar. "It seems that Flowerkit and Winterkit have reached their sixth moon," the leader purred. "And it is time for them to become apprentices." Flowerkit tensed.

"Here we go," Flowerkit whispered.

"Would Winterkit please come forward?" Flowerkit watched her brother pad up to the leader. "I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. He is eager to learn your noble code, and I commend him to you as an apprentice in his turn. Winterkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Winterkit was shaking.

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. Winterkit, from this moment on, until you have obtained your warrior name, you will be called Winterpaw. We welcome you as an apprentice of RainClan." Swiftstar beckoned Riverheart over to her with a flick of her tail. "Riverheart, you have always shown your loyalty to this clan. You were eager as an apprentice to learn and obey the Warrior Code, and I trust that you will pass on everything you know to Winterpaw." Riverheart nodded, and Winterpaw touched noses with him. Winterpaw jumped down off the Moss Rock and came over to Flowerkit.

"I'm an apprentice!" He mewed happily.

I'll be one soon," Flowerkit mewed.

"Would Flowerkit please come forward?" Flowerkit sucked in a sharp breath and stepped up to Swiftstar. "I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She is eager to learn your noble code, and I commend her to you as an apprentice in her turn. Flowerkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. Flowerkit, from this moment on, until you have obtained your warrior name, you will be called Flowerpaw. We welcome you as an apprentice of RainClan." Flowerkit beamed. Lilyfrost came up onto the Moss Rock. "Lilyfrost, you have never let your clan down. You have always shown determination to learn and respect the Warrior Code. I trust that you will pass on everything you know to Flowerpaw." Lilyfrost nodded, and Flowerpaw touched noses with her. Beaming, Flowerpaw went over to Winterpaw.

"It's only a matter of time until we're Warriors," Winterpaw mewed. "Then the real fun begins."

From afar, Rainkit watched Flowerpaw and Winterpaw, realizing that she had to fix the mistake she started.


	5. Important Author Note!

**Important Author Note!!**

**Sigh. Okay, so this is what I have to say.**

**As of October 11, 2008, The story: Dark Secrets Book 1: Truth is officially on hiatus.**

**Yeah, I'm guessing all you guys expected a chapter, but with grades in school coming so soon, I need more time to study. I'm sorry! I know that there are people who like my story, and want me to write more, but I will continue with the story soon! (Soon being 1 or 2 weeks, 2 at the most).**

**I am hoping to have the story back and running soon! Thanks a bunch.**

**Signed, Shadedlily**

**(I will pop in ocasionally and review others' stories, and maybe I'll work on other story ideas that I have, but for now, my Warriors stories are on hold).**


	6. Chapter 3

Rainkit watched as the slow drizzles changed into falling snow. The leaves dissapeared, and were replaced by the thick snow that covered the ground. All had changed. Her best friend, gone, and her life, thrown out of balance. As the nights grew longer, Rainkit spent more and more time in the nursery, wondering, waiting, hoping. Moonwhisker had, of course, tried to get her to play outside, but Rainkit refused. One prophecy and one secret had changed her forever. Soon, she would be an apprentice, for it had been several moons, but Rainkit didn't care. She never wanted to set foot ouside again. Never ever.

_"Rainkit." A soft voice mewed from far away. The small silvery-grey she-kit rustled in her sleep. "Rainkit!" Rainkit blinked her eyes open sleepily, and came face to face with the eager Flowerpaw. _

_"Flowerpaw?" Rainkit gaped at her friend, who was considerably smaller._

_"What're you talking about?" Flowerkit asked. "I'm still Flowerkit, and you're Rainkit!" Rainkit wached as Flowerkit ran around the nursery, and crouched down. "I bet you're going to pounce on me as soon as I turn my back," Flowerkit hissed playfully. "Not on my watch!" Then it struck Rainkit. She was re-living the past._

_"No," Rainkit gasped in horror. Flowerkit looked upset._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"No," Rainkit murmered. "I'm fine."_

_"Well, c'mon!" Flowerkit ran towards the exit of the nursery. "There's a new ball of moss outside!" The she-kit ran outside, and Rainkit reluctantly followed her. The cool breeze blew agianst her, and she noticed that the leaves were still laying on the ground, covering the green grass with oranges, reds, and yellows._

_"Flowerkit?" Rainkit asked, but the she-kit was gone. Rainkit looked around curiously. She knew that she was outside, but where was Flowerkit? Rainkit gingerly stepped around, and went over to the sandy ditch, where she used to play. She saw Swiftstar and Leafspiral were walking slowly around the camp. Rainkit's breaths quickened._

_"Leafspiral," Swiftstar whispered. "Rainkit isn't normal."_

_"Don't you think I know that already?" Leafspiral hissed. "StarClan has destined great things for her."_

_"I know!" Swiftstar mewed, exasperated. "I've been watching her for a while now."_

_"What does she do?"_

_"Nothing of great importance," Swiftstar murmured. "She spends a lot of time playing with Flowerkit."_

_"Than it must be Flowerkit too, right?" Leafspiral asked._

_"We don't know yet." Swiftstar looked around. "Could it be another cat?"_

_"Possibly," Leafspiral whispered. "StarClan did say that _two_ cats were involved, so it could be...an apprentice or another warrior."_

_"We already know that they mean Rainkit," Swiftstar mewed. "But I've been monitoring Winterkit's actions too. He seems peculiar."_

_"In what way?" Leafspiral looked interested at her leader's words._

_"He spends a lot of time with the elders," Swiftstar murmered. "Learning more and more about NightClan."_

_"But how could he and Rainkit be the ones mentioned in the prophecy?" Leafspiral asked. "Flowerkit would seem like the better option."_

_"Well," Swiftstar mewed. "It could be either of them."_

_"Well, we all know that Rainkit was a NightClan cat," Leafspiral whispered. Rainkit froze. How could she be a NightClan cat?_

_"I knew that she was special when Shadowpool came and asked me to accept her into my clan." Swiftstar looked around. "But I didn't expect this."_

_"None of us expected this to happen!" Leafspiral hissed. "We can only wait and see what happens now."_

_"Leafspiral," Swiftstar whispered. "They're only kits."_

_"I know that," Leafspiral mewed wearily. "But the clan is in danger."_

_"StarClan help us," Swiftstar mewed._

_"Rainkit will be ready when the time comes, but," Leafspiral lowered her voice. "She should know what's coming."_

_"Are you saying I should warn her and Flowerkit?" Swiftstar asked. Rainkit watched as Leafspiral nodded slowly._

_"Yes, she should be warned."_

_"I...alright, I'll tell her." Swiftstar padded silently over to the nursery, and Rainkit's heart skipped a beat. She ran to the nursery, and heard Swiftstar mewing from inside._

_"Is Rainkit here?" She asked. _

_"No, I think she went inside," Moonwhisker mewed. _

_"Flowerkit?" Swiftstar asked._

_"Yes?" The small kit replied._

_"Wake your brother up." Flowerkit obediently obeyed, and Swiftstar turned to them._

_"One of you is a part of a prophecy," Swiftstar began. "But only one."_

_"Which one of us is it?" Winterkit asked eagerly._

_"I don't know yet," Swiftstar whispered. "But the prophecy is about one of you, and Rainkit."_

_"What makes Rainkit so special?" Flowerkit asked._

_"Well," Swiftstar paused. "She's just like you, but she's already destined to be a part of the prophecy."_

_"I want to be a part of the prophecy!" Winterkit wailed._

_"Be quiet," Flowerkit hissed. "It's obviously me, I'm Rainkit's best friend!"_

_"We can't be sure that it's you though, Flowerkit." Swiftstar mewed. After that, no one spoke for a long time. Rainkit padded into the nursery._

_"Well, look who it is!" Flowerkit mewed. "Rainkit, you're-" _

_"Hush," Swiftstar mewed harshly. "I'll tell her." Rainkit re-lived the whole moment, Flowerkit's false anticipation, Swiftstar's lie, and her own eagerness to be a part of the prophecy. Rainkit knew that Flowerkit wasn't really excited to be told she was a part of a prophecy, because she could hear it in Flowerkit's mew. Rainkit watched as the day ended, with Flowerkit now an apprentice, and herself remaining only what she was destined to be. The room became fuzzy, and Rainkit soon heard her mother's mew._

"Rainkit?" Moonwhisker asked, worridly.

"What?" Rainkit got up from her nest, and stretched. Her muscles complained as she flexed her legs, but Rainkit ignored the pain.

"I was just wondering if you were ok," Moonwhisker mewed hastily.

"I'm fine," Rainkit mewed groggily. Moonwhisker padded over to her nest, and Rainkit sat down. She thought about what she had experienced, and she knew. Flowerpaw wasn't supposed to be chosen for the prophecy. Swiftstar _had_ lied. It all made sense now. Rainkit felt a sudden burst of understanding, and realized that the real cat that was in the prophecy was someone she wouldn't ever, expect.


	7. Chapter 4

************

Look, I am so sorry for the long wait. School and swimming have consumed almost all my time, and I can't type as much as I used to. I hope to maybe get more chapters in...but I really can't tell if it will take a long time or not. To make it up to all the readers who have stuck with Rainkit through all of her misery, here's a nice long chapter. If you have questions to ask, please PM me and I will try to get you the answers. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

**Yours Truly,**

**Shadedlily**

**

* * *

**

Rainkit sat down gingerly on the soft moss nest that lay near her mother, her head clouded with too many thoughts. All this time, how could she have not realized it? And Swiftstar! Rainkit grimaced at the thought of the RainClan leader. _That no good liar! _She thought in agony. _Why me? _Many times, it occured to Rainkit that she could run away, but she had refused the temptations of the world around her, and stayed inside the nursery for a long time.

Rainkit got up, and went outside of the nursery. The leaves had disappeared, leaving only the smell of winter lingering in the air. The snow felt cold under Rainkit's paws, and she shivered violently. But, somehow, she seemed in close proximity with nature, the smells of new life only a season away and it made Rainkit feel joyous inside, like a faint spark of light in a dark room. _Was this how everyone feels? _Rainkit asked herself. If only she knew.

As the sun grew high above, Rainkit sadly headed back towards the safety of the nursery, wishing she could stay longer but knowing her mother would never allow it. The pattern of the days was always the same. She would eat, sleep, drink, and go back to bed again. Rainkit longed for adventure, with her best friend by her side, but those days had passed. Flowerpaw was an apprentice. Rainkit's heart ached to think about her old friend, and for once, she wondered how Flowerpaw was getting along. And what about Winterpaw? Was he really destined to go save NightClan with her? All these questions, and no answers. It was infuriating to the small kit, and grimacing she padded inside the nursery.

"Rainkit! There you are!" Moonwhisker rushed up to her kit, and began licking the moisture from Rainkit's head.

"I'm fine!" Rainkit squealed. Moonwhisker stopped licking, and turned questioningly to the small kit.

"Where....have....you....been?" Her mother shook with anger, and Rainkit looked down.

"I was outside," she mumbled.

"In this weather?" Moonwhisker shook her head. "Are you feeling alright?" Rainkit looked up, and nodded.

"Aren't I allowed outside every now and then?" Rainkit asked. "Don't I get to have a chance to go and play outside?" Moonwhisker hushed her kit.

"Quiet down! You'll wake up Feathertail!" Moonwhisker flicked her tail towards the slepping white and grey queen. Rainkit looked at her mother.

"Why do you have to know where I am all the time?" Rainkit asked. "No one else has their mother pacing behind them everywhere!" Moonwhisker sighed.

"Have you forgotten already?" She asked. "I have to make sure that you're ok because today's your apprentice ceremony!" Rainkit took a few steps back in astonishment_. How could I have forgotten_? Rainkit asked herself._ I've been longing for this day all year_!

"Oh," Rainkit mewed faintly. "Right." Moonwhisker gave her daughter a reassuring lick.

"You'll get to sleep with all the apprentices tonight. Flowerpaw and Winterpaw should be happy to see you," Moonwhisker mewed. Rainkit nodded, unable to speak. In all the confusion, she had forgotten her own apprentice ceremony. And Flowerpaw.....

"I don't think they like me anymore," Rainkit mewed hesitantly.

"What?" Moonwhisker gasped. "Of course they do!" The queen nuded Rainkit gently into the moss nest. Confused, Rainkit sat down, and closed her eyes. _Maybe It'll be ok, _she thought. _Or maybe it's about to get worse._

XXX

Anguish, misery, hate, love, sorrow, joy and faith. Emotions flew through Rainkit as the dreamed. So much had happened that it was almost unbelievable. With Swiftstar, the prophecy, and Winterpaw, it seemed that Rainkit was forced to face her desting alone, until that fateful day. Rainkit dreamed often of what she had experienced, but she hardly spoke about it to anyone. If Flowerpaw had been there, Rainkit would've told her best friend about her fears and joys.

The sun approached the horizion, with the colors streaming beautifully over the darkened sky. Cats stirred around the clearing, some sharing tongues, some sitting and watching the stars appear in the sky. Rainkit blinked her eyes open. The scents of the night filled the nursery, and Rainkit, exhausted, lay on her bed, thinking. She tried imagined what her life could have been like without the prophecy. It was almost impossible to think about, and Rainkit often hoped that it would come true. But in most circumstances, wishes hardly come true.

"Rainkit, Rainkit!" Moonwhisker nudged the half-awake kit. Rainkit groaned, and lay her head on the soft moss. "Get up," Moonwhisker mewed. Reluctantly, Rainkit arose. Her muscles complained and ached, but she ignored the pain as she stretched.

"What?" Rainkit asked. Moonwhisker sighed.

"Your apprentice ceremony is about to start," the frantic queen mewed. Rainkit groaned. _What if Flowerpaw was there? _Rainkit asked herself. _I don't want her to be there...watching me. _Moonwhisker nudged the sleepy kit out the door of the nursery.

"I don't want to go!" Rainkit mewed defiantly as the two cats walked across the clearing.

"I promised Swiftstar that you'd be there!" Moonwhisker hissed. "Stop struggling!" Rainkit sighed, and walked solemly to the group of cats that were crowded around the clearing. Swiftstar stood on the rock, and smiled when she saw the two cats.

"Moonwhisker! I see you brought Rainkit!" Swiftstar jumped down to greet them. "I see Rainkit's awake!" Rainkit grimaced. _I can't believe I trusted you! _Rainkit thought savagely. _You liar!_

"When will the ceremony start?" Moonwhisker asked.

"It should start in a few minutes," the leader replied. "It'll be nice to see you as an apprentice, Rainkit!" Rainkit didn't reply, but instead shifted her eyes to the cats that were mingling around the clearing. In a flash, Rainkit saw Flowerpaw carrying some damp moss over to the Elder's den. The she-cat's eyes were glowing with pride, and Rainkit turned away with guilt. Winterpaw, on the other hand, was sitting next to Riverheart. He anxiously watched as Swiftstar padded up to the top of the Moss Rock. Rainkit held her breath.

"It is my great pleasure," Swiftstar began. "To announce that we have one kit who is ready for apprenticing, and two apprentices who are ready to become Warriors." Rainkit looked over to where Firepaw and Sparrowpaw sat next to their mentors, both cats beaming with happiness.

"Thank goodness Firepaw and Sparrowpaw are becoming Warriors!" Rainkit heard Flowerpaw mew. "They were always hogging all the space in the Apprentice Den!"

"Will Firepaw please come forward?" Swiftstar asked. The ginger tom rushed up to the Moss Rock, and sat eagerly by Swiftstar. "I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. Firepaw has worked hard, and has proven himself to be a bold and useful apprentice, and I commend him as a Warrior in his turn. Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firepaw boldly looked up.

"I do."

"Than by the power of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Firelight, and we welcome you fully as a Warrior of RainClan." Firelight stepped down from the Moss Rock, and the cats below were cheering and yelling, "Firelight, Firelight!"

"Will Sparrowpaw please come forward?" Swiftstar looked at the small apprentice that came up to her. "I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. Sparrowpaw has worked hard and has shown his loyalty and bravery many times, and I commend him to you as a Warrior in his turn. Sparrowpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sparrowpaw shook.

"I do."

"Than by the power of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Sparrowflight. We welcome you fully as a Warrior of RainClan." Sparrowflight gingerly stepped down from the Moss Rock, and joined Firelight as the crowd of cats chanted his name. Swiftstar looked around at the cats, and then her eyes met Rainkit's.

"It seems that we have one kit who is ready to become an apprentice," Swiftstar mewed. "Rainkit, will you please come forward?" Moonwhisker nudged Rainkit forward, and the two cats jumped up onto the Moss Rock. "I call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this kit. She is eager and willing to lean your noble code, and I commend her as an apprentice in her turn. Rainkit, once apprenticed, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan at the cost of your life?" Rainkit glanced around the clearing.

"I do," she mewed.

"Than by the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. From this moment on, until you have obtained your warrior name, you shall be known as Rainpaw. We welcome you as an apprentice of RainClan." Rainpaw was about to jump down, when Swiftstar called Firelight up to the Moss Rock. _I forgot my mentor! _Rainpaw thought in horror. Shocked and embarrassed, the she-cat re-approached her leader.

"Firelight, even though you are a new warrior, I am determined that you will be a kind and encouraging mentor to Rainpaw. I trust that you will pass on everything that you know to this young apprentice." Firelight nodded, and touched noses with his new apprentice, and the two cats jumped off of the Moss Rock. Rainpaw curiously approached the three apprentices that were whispering over near the Holly bush. Dapplepaw was the first to congratulate Rainpaw on becoming an apprentice.

"You'll love being an apprentice, Rainpaw! I'm so happy for you!" Dapplepaw mewed. Rainpaw nodded her thanks. Winterpaw also congratulated her, but Flowerpaw didn't utter a word. Drawn by her own curiosity, Rainpaw walked up to Flowerpaw. When the she-cat saw her coming, she tensed. Rainpaw noticed her old friend's hostile attitude, but she ignored it.

"C-congratulations...Rainpaw," Flowerpaw stuttered. Rainpaw was shocked. Was Flowerpaw actually being friendly?

"I owe you an apology, Flowerpaw," Rainpaw mewed. "For all that's happened." Flowerpaw's eyes shone with happiness.

"Apology accepted." Flowerpaw mewed happily. "I'm glad you're an apprentice! Now I can show you all the things that we can do!" Rainpaw nodded enthusiastically, and the two friends walked over to the Apprentice den. _Tomorrow's a new day, _Rainpaw thought as she climbed into her nest. _A new day that will shine brightly for all the cats in the forest._


	8. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. Thanks to Lunarpaw for reviewing the last chapter, it meant a lot. PM me if you have any questions, and don't hesitate with constructive criticism. It is always helpful.**

**Shadedlily**

* * *

**4 moons later....**

Rainpaw crouched in the thick bracken, her silvery-grey pelt clashing against the greens of the trees and grass. She gingerly sniffed the air, and inhaled the smell of rabbit. New-leaf had arrived and made its presence known to all the RainClan cats with heavy rainfalls and prosperous prey. Rainpaw flattened herself to the ground, and stepped forward, pawstep after pawstep. The rabbit didn't even know that she was coming, and in a flash, the apprentice had leapt off the ground, and killed it with one swift bite to the neck.

Rainpaw's mouth filled with the smell of fresh-kill, and as much as she would've liked to take a big bite out of the rabbit, she knew that she didn't dare disobey the warrior code. _Feed the elders and Warriors first, _Rainpaw told herself. _Then I can eat. _Hauling the rabbit over to the place where all her other kill was buried, she sniffed to make sure that the others were still there. Thankfully, they were, and Rainpaw dragged the rabbit back to camp. Firelight met her at the fresh kill pile, his face beaming with pleasure.

"Well done," he mewed. "That's the most fresh kill anyone's brought in all day!" Rainpaw was filled to the brim with pride and she set the rabbit in with the other kill.

"There's more back near the stream," she mewed. "I can go get it, if you want." Firelight nodded, and Rainpaw set out back into the dense forest. The scents of nature filled her nostrils, and she looked up at the trees that were already budding new leaves. The dark clouds were passing, making room for the sunlight that streamed through the branches and onto the grassy forest floor. Blending in with nature, and drawn by natural curiosity, Rainpaw headed towards the NightClan border.

There were many streams and rivulets, draining towards the lake that made up a large part of the clan border. Rainpaw knew that the NightClan cats couldn't be in their territory, but she still wanted to check it out. Making sure that she wasn't making any noise, Rainpaw ran through a couple streams, the cold water splashing her paws and sending shivers throughtout her body. Rainpaw was used to getting wet, and it didn't bother her when the rain fell from the sky, in fact, she actually kind of liked it. It wasn't the name resemblance, but the joy of the water bringing life to the plants and animals of the forest.

Rainpaw approached the lake, and gasped when she saw its vastness. It extended for quite a while and the she-cat wondered if it possibly went on forever, but she declined the thought and went over to the land side of the border. The ferns and plants grew here, and Rainpaw knew that one of Feathertail's kits, Heatherkit, wanted to become a medicine cat apprentice. Rainpaw sniffed the air, and reconized some familiar plants an herbs that the medicine cat often mentioned. Stepping forward closer to the border, she noticed the gruesome remains of a squirrel. Sniffing around, and not locating a scent, Rainpaw looked around. _Surley some of the apprentices and Warriors aren't stealing food, right? _

"Hello?" Rainpaw called out. There was no reply, and silently, Rainpaw crossed over into the NightClan territory. Most of it was charred, except for what seemed like a portion of land near a small island. As Rainpaw stepped through the ashes, she saw the sprouts of grass and plants that were poking through the grey layer of soot and ash. _This land could be prosperous again, _Rainpaw thought. She had a thought of the whole NightClan coming back and rebuilding their camps with the help of RainClan, and the two clans living in harmony once more. The thought almost seemed like it could be real. Maybe...it might someday.

XXX

"Rainpaw! There you are!" Firelight rushed over to the apprentice who was dropping a sparrow and a squirrel in the fresh kill pile. "Where have you been?" Rainpaw swallowed, guilty that she had left RainClan territory without permission.

"I was...out looking for more fresh kill," she lied. "Just in case we might need any." Firelight eyed her suspiciously, and it almost seemed that he could see through her lies.

"We already have enough," he mewed. "But who knows. Some of the elders are regaining their old appetites, and we might have needed some extra." Rainpaw nodded. "Go, get something to eat," her mentor mewed. Eagerly, Rainpaw rushed over to the fresh kill pile, and picked a sparrow that was still warm.

"Thanks," she murmured though a mouthful of feathers. Firelight nodded, and picked up a rabbit. Free of her mentor, Rainpaw rushed over to where Flowerpaw and Winterpaw were eating.

"We've been wondering when you'd come back," Flowerpaw mewed. "It seemed like you were gone for a moon!"

"I was out getting some fresh kill for the pile," Rainpaw mewed. Winterpaw looked up from the rabbit he was sharing with Flowerpaw.

"Guess what?" he mewed enthusiastically. "Riverheart said I can have my assessment tomorrow!" Flowerpaw smiled broadly.

"Me too!" The two cats looked at Rainpaw.

"Firelight says I need to work on my fighting skills," Rainpaw mewed sulkily.

"Oh." Flowerpaw tried to hide her disappointment, but failed horribly. Rainpaw knew that she had been hoping that the three of them would become warriors together, and Rainpaw immediately tried to comfort her.

"It's ok though," Rainpaw mewed. "It's not a big deal. We just need to work on it for a couple days, and then I can get my assessment too." Flowerpaw brightened, and Rainpaw got up and went over to Firelight. From afar, Rainpaw could hear Winterpaw and Flowerpaw bickering like young kits. Firelight stopped washing himself when he saw the she-cat approaching.

"Are we going to do battle practice tomorrow?" Rainpaw asked. Firelight stared questioningly at her.

"I could consider it, only because your hunting is so good." Rainpaw brightened at his words. "You would need to be up extra early though. We need to get to the sand pit early so we can go hunting afterwards." The she-cat nodded, and padded over to the apprentice den. Flowerpaw and Winterpaw had settled themselves in their nests, and Rainpaw gingerly stepped over them. The soft moss comforted Rainpaw as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

XXX

Winterpaw woke up around moon-high. _Why can't I sleep?_ He asked himself. _Oh yeah, _that. Winterpaw got up and quickly padded around his sister and Rainpaw, who were both sleeping. The tom sighed, and stepped outside. Winterpaw met the chilly spring air with a small shiver, and wished he could go and crawl back into his nest. His eyes darted around the clearing, scanning for a sign of any cat. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that no one was there, and the apprentice silently headed for the exit of the camp.

Winterpaw had wondered often about his dreams. Mostly, they were of NightClan, and a battle. It was all so confusing. Irritated, Winterpaw stormed off into the thick brambles that bordered the camp. The trees shaded the white tom as he left the presence of the his friends and family, and headed silently towards the land beyond RainClan and NightClan. His dreams had led him there, and as much as he would've liked to stay in his warm nest, his destiny was calling him and like any sensible cat, he was did what his heart told him to do.

The rain began to fall lightly onto the tom's white pelt. The grass soaked up the drops greedily, and the moisture brushed against Winterpaw's body. The sky was covered in the dim grey that would be found in any rainy sky and the stars were barely visible, only faded lights shining in the darkened sky. Winterpaw flattened himself carefully to the ground, and sniffed the air. No sign of a predator...or anything else. He ducked as the lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the even the darkest spaces of the forest. The rain fell harder now, and Winterpaw darted forward evasively and quickly maneuved sharp turns. The land was unpredictable, but as a loyal RainClan apprentice, Winterpaw knew every inch of it by heart.

Blinking the water out of his eyes, Winterpaw managed to dodge a sudden falling tree, but as he was turning, something struck him from behind. Dazed, he could feel the warm blood running from his pelt, and Winterpaw desperately tried to seek the shelter of the RainClan camp. He knew that he was barely conscious and Winterpaw ran trying to free himself of the trecherous forest. The moon disappeared suddenly, leaving the apprentice in utter darkness. Winterpaw collapsed onto the ground, his heart beating fast and his breathing shallow. Was this the end? Gasping for air, Winterpaw got up, and tried to see through his blurry vision. Realizing he could go no farther, the apprentice fell to the ground, his thoughts clouded in darkness.


	9. Chapter 6

**Um....well I had a sudden inspiration to make this chapter a poem, so if you hate poems, don't read! Thanks again, Lunarpaw for the review. You rock!**

**

* * *

**

I'm falling,

faster,

faster.

I can't feel the ground beneath my paws,

and it feels like there's a mask over my mouth and nose.

My lungs are being compressed with the weight of the atmosphere,

I can't breathe!

I'm dying.

Well, if this is death,

I must be lucky.

Did I expect this?

No.

I can't remember what happened,

except that pain.

It all went black.

My vision is swirling,

I'm still falling,

harder,

faster.

Why me?

Was I truly chosen for this?

Did StarClan give me this responsibility,

only to see me fail?

StarClan.

The name rings in my ears,

haunting me.

Silence follows me,

as I fall.

I shiver in the cold.

I feel alone.

Why?

I don't really know,

what did I do wrong?

I guess I'm just not the right person for this job.

StarClan lied to me,

and to Rainpaw.

Rainpaw.

The name also rings in my ears.

I feel sorry for her,

she has to face this alone now.

As I fall faster,

I know it's the end.

StarClan is welcoming me,

with open arms.

Seriously?

I don't really know.

My eyes burn,

and my lungs ache.

Is this death?

I don't think so.

It hurts too much.

The pain is creeping,

engulfing my body.

Every nerve is on fire!

I yowl,

only for it to be met with silence.

I close my eyes,

and hope for the best.

Do I think I'm dying?

No.

Why?

I can't be sure.

Ask yourself.

Does this seem like death?


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N. I recently had a great idea for a chapter, and it might seem a little confusing, but hang in there! It will all make sense later. Thanks, readers!!!**

**PS. I'm currently now accepting entries for a new contest that I'm hosting for this story. I need suggestions for Winterpaw's Warrior name, and the winner will receive a sneak peek of the sequel: Dark Secrets Book 2: Lies**

* * *

Two pale, silvery cats huddled close together; watching intently on a small, motionless body. The wind howled around them, making the fear scent almost overwhelming in the closed space. The starless sky gave their surroundings an eerie feeling, one that was sure not to pass. The first cat, a slender she-cat, separated from the second and gently poked the motionless body's fur with her nose. Giving up hope, she stepped back and emitted a long morose sigh.

"Is he that close, Silverwind?" the second figure asked. The silver she-cat nodded, her eyes still on the body. "He's only an apprentice, though!"

"Swiftpelt, cats of all ages come to StarClan," the she-cat mewed. "Kits, elders, Warriors, and many others. Most come without a warning; others come willingly." Swiftpelt stared at the body, his face firm and eyes content.

"Does he have a choice?" the tom mewed. "Can we help somehow?" Silverwind shook her head sadly.

"He is too close to be saved now."

"It's terrible that it has to end this way," Swiftpelt mewed. "What will the other one do now? Can she possibly complete the prophecy on her own?" Silverwind sighed again.

"We can't be sure, all we know is that this cat," she flicked her tail towards the body, "is coming to join us." Swiftpelt grimaced. Both cats shifted their gazes to the small body, which was now showing signs of stars on its pelt.

"Silverwind..." Swiftpelt stared hopefully at the she-cat. Silverwind sighed.

"There is no way that we could..." the silver cat's voice trailed off. Swiftpelt sighed. The body that lay between the two cats stirred suddenly, and Silverwind sucked in a sharp breath.

"Is it time?" Swiftpelt asked. Silverwind nodded. The tom approached the body silently; no sound coming from him. Silverwind turned away.

"Winterpaw...wake up," Swiftpelt mewed hoarsly. The body stirred again and opened its eyes. "Welcome to StarClan, young one."

"W-what?" Winterpaw mewed. His eyes darted to the two cats that were staring at him with a pained expression. "I-I'm dead?!" Silverwind nodded.

"It wasn't your choice," she mewed softly. "Sunstar warned us a new cat would be arriving soon." Winterpaw shrunk back.

"W-who are you?" he asked curiously. The StarClan cats exchanged worried glances. After a pause, Silverwind stepped forward.

"That's Swiftpelt," the she-cat mewed, flicking her tail towards the tom next to her, "and I'm Silverwind." Winterpaw nodded.

"What am I doing here?" he asked. "What about RainClan...and NightClan?" Swiftpelt came up to Silverwind.

"Winterpaw, I know it's hard," Swiftpelt began. "But you must except the fact that you're....dead." Winterpaw's mind clouded with too many thoughts as he racked his brain for the right answers.

"H-how can it be?" he whispered. "I thought...I was destined to be..." Silverwind rested her tail on Winterpaw's shoulder.

"We know it's hard, young one," she whispered. "It was hard for all of us to adjust here." Winterpaw began hyperventilating. Swiftpelt's eyes clouded with pain.

"Winterpaw, we didn't decide this fate," the tom mewed. "But you have to understand, we're here to help you." Silverwind shot a exasperated glance at Swiftpelt.

"What about Rainpaw?" Winterpaw asked. "How will she cope with the weight of the prophecy on her shoulders?"

"Young Rainpaw has much to learn about herself, and her strengths," Silverwind whispered. "She will manage." Winterpaw sank to the ground, moaning.

"F-Flowerpaw," Winterpaw stuttered suddenly. "W-what about h-her?"

"Winterpaw," Swiftpelt began. "We do not have all the answers." Silverwind relaxed.

"Come," she whispered to Winterpaw. "You need to meet Sunstar." Reluctantly, Winterpaw padded after the silvery tom and she-cat, his mind still racing.

_How? _Was his only thought.

XXX

Silverwind trudged through the deep mist; Swiftpelt and Winterpaw following her closely. Winterpaw glanced at himself, and gasped with surprise. His pelt was now a silvery white, reflecting the starlight with a bright brilliancy. He sucked in a sharp breath, making Swiftpelt glance over his shoulder curiously. The stars now shone in the sky, revealing a dim, well hidden camp.

"Welcome to Starlight," Silverwind mewed happily.

"Starlight?" Winterpaw asked. "I thought this was Star_Clan_?"

"It is," Swiftpelt mewed. "When too many cats came to StarClan, six leaders were elected. They came and separated StarClan into six categories. The first of the six is Moonlight," Swiftpelt mewed hastily. "Jadestar is the leader of that portion."

"The second is Dawnlight," Silverwind mewed with ease. "The leader of Dawnlight is Dewstar, and the third portion is Sunlight. Glaciarstar is the leader of that one."

"Next comes Silverlight and its leader, Tinystar," Swiftpelt mewed. "And after that comes Firelight. The leader of Firelight is Blazestar."

"The last is our home, Starlight," Silverwind mewed. "And our leader, Sunstar."

"Wow," Winterpaw breathed.

"The leaders are divided equally between toms and she-cats. Dewstar, Sunstar, and Jadestar are she-cats," Swiftpelt mewed. "Glaciarstar, Blazestar, and Tinystar are all toms."

"Welcome to your new home," Silverwind mewed. Winterpaw's first thought was that it was all ice, and then he realized that most of it was crystal, reflecting the stars. The camp seemed to be carved out of a giant crystal mountain. The dens were large and spacious, and they all contained room for many cats. A river ran through the middle of the camp, and Winterpaw watched as some young kits splashed in the water.

"Well, we need to see Sunstar right away," Swiftpelt mewed. "Then we can decide your mentor."

"My..._mentor_?" Winterpaw asked. Silverwind nodded happily.

"If you come as an apprentice, it is the leader's responsibility to find you a new mentor. It is the same with kits also." As she spoke, the three of them trudged deeper into the Starlight camp. The cats there welcomed them genially; their faces happy and carefree. Swiftpelt smiled slightly at Winterpaw's awed expression.

"This isn't the half of it, young one," he mewed. "It's a full moon tonight." Silverwind reacted immedietly by glancing up at the moon. It shined fully on her, and she glisted, now exposed to light.

"Do the Starlight cats always do that?" Winterpaw asked. "Do we always shine?"

"Yes," Swiftpelt mewed. "That's exactly how we knew that you were a Starlight cat."

"This might not be so bad after all," Winterpaw whispered to himself. The three cats came to a large cliff, and at the base was the entrance of a den. It was covered mostly by many strands of silver lichen that reflected also when exposed to light. Taking a deep breath, Winterpaw followed the two cats into the den.

"Ah," a silky voice mewed from inside. "Welcome, Winterpaw."

"S-Sunstar?" Winterpaw asked. As if the she-cat had been called, she approached Winterpaw. Winterpaw gasped. She was...he struggled for a word. _Beautiful. _Her pelt was a creamy silver, one that would enchant any living cat. Her eyes were a pale blue, and they rejoiced at the sight of Winterpaw.

"Welcome, young one," she mewed. Swiftpelt smirked. He obviously knew how Winterpaw was feeling. Sunstar returned her happy gaze to Silverwind and Swiftpelt, who bowed their heads when she looked at them.

"There is a Gathering tonight," she mewed. "I want you both to come, along with Winterpaw."

"A Gathering?" Winterpaw asked, stunned. "There are Gatherings in StarClan?"

"Why wouldn't there be?" Sunstar mewed. "We also need a mentor for you, young Winterpaw."

"I'll be a small Warrior, that's for sure," Winterpaw mewed sulkily. Sunstar smiled.

"You will continue to grow until you receive your Warrior name," she mewed evasively. "It has always been like that."

"Have you lived in peace forever?" Winterpaw asked. Sunstar's expression changed.

"No, we have three enemy clans. Darklight, Bloodlight, and Blacklight." Silverlight gazed worriedly at Sunstar. "The leader of Darklight is Shadowstar, the leader of Bloodlight is Greystar, and the leader of Blacklight is," Sunstar paused, before spitting the name, "_Tigerstar_!" Winterpaw winced.

"H-have there been many attacks?" he asked. Sunstar thought for a moment, and then shook her head.

"They are all dormant for the moment," she whispered. "Thankfully."

"How does a cat get sorted for each...clan?" Winterpaw asked.

"It depends on your traits," Silverwind mewed hastily.

"The brave go to Firelight; the humble to Dawnlight; the skillful to Silverlight; the peaceful to Moonlight; the quick-witted and evasive to Sunlight; and the truthful to Starlight," Sunstar mewed. "Now, you live among the truthful."

"What about the...bad clans?" Winterpaw asked. Sunstar grimaced.

"Those prone to losing their tempers go to Darklight; the death-seeking to Bloodlight; and the power-hungry to Blacklight," she whispered, grimacing.

"It is important that you are sorted correctly," Swiftpelt mewed. "If a cat was wrongly sorted...things could end badly."

"Let's put it this way," Silverwind mewed. "Say a Moonlight cat accidentally got sent to Bloodlight. What do you suppose will happen?"

"Moonlight is peace, and Bloodlight is war-like," Swiftpelt mewed grimly. "Exact opposites."

"If you are banished from a clan, you must leave forever. You leave and walk among the ancestors of...kittypets and loners," Sunstar mewed. Winterpaw shivered at the thought. "That is why it is critical that you obey all those that have come before you."

"Winterpaw," Silverlight mewed cautiously. "We don't want you to have to be banished. You _must _obey all of your elders, do you understand?" Winterpaw nodded without a second thought.

"At the Gatherings, all the clans come and meet," Sunstar explained. "And by all of them...I mean _all _of them."

"Including the bad clans?" Winterpaw asked, devastated. Sunstar nodded.

"It is important that you keep your mouth closed, Winterpaw," the she-cat mewed. "Gatherings are usually calm and just, but with one simple mew, it could change to chaos." Winterpaw gulped, and nodded.

"We need you to behave yourself, Winterpaw," Swiftpelt mewed warningly. "The new cats are always prone to weakness when they attend Gatherings."

"I won't say anything unless told to," Winterpaw swore solemnly. Sunstar relaxed, and purred.

"Do you have any more questions?" she asked. Winterpaw shook his head.

"Excellent," Silverwind mewed. "Let's head out."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Thanks, Shellheart. You rock for reviewing 5 times. The winner of the contest is: silvstuf. Her name for Winterpaw was excellent.**

**I now currently have 30 reviews, so thanks a bunch readers who have reviewed frequently. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Shadedlily**

* * *

Rainpaw sobbed broken, tearless sobs. Flowerpaw sat at her side, her eyes grim with the realization of Winterpaw's fate. Mistflower sat in front of them, pressing her nose softly into Winterpaw's pelt, muttering so low that the two apprentices couldn't hear her.

"F-Flowerpaw," Rainpaw mewed. "I-It will be ok." Flowerpaw turned her sad face towards Rainpaw.

"No Rainpaw," she said. "It will never be ok." The dark clouds loomed high overhead, and soon the soft pitter-patter of rain fell into the clearing. The many cats that were crowded around Winterpaw's body dispersed, and even Swiftstar, who was just as shocked by Winterpaw's death, retreated to her den. Rainpaw felt a sinking feeling within her as she remembered the prophecy. How could she continue it now? Would she have to find NightClan on her own? Without a friend or guide?

"Flowerpaw." Mistflower turned to her daughter. "Will you help me bury Winterpaw?" Sulken, Flowerpaw nodded and padded sadly after her mother. Swiftstar poked her head out of her den, and beckoned Rainpaw towards her. Realizing what Swiftstar wanted, Rainpaw slowly padded to the cave. Swiftstar's eyes met Rainpaw's as soon as the she-cat entered the den.

"You must know why you're here," Swiftstar muttered, her black pelt covered with thorns and mud. "I recently have gone to talk with StarClan about this...unexpected tragedy."

"I can see that," Rainpaw mewed. "What am I going to do?"

"StarClan said that NightClan needs help. Now," Swiftstar mumbled.

"And I'm still supposed to go find them." Rainpaw groaned.

"There are new cats coming. Cats driven out by our ancestors."

"Why?" Rainpaw asked.

"To...destroy the last traces of the great leader, Firestar, that linger among us," Swiftstar mewed. "There is one cat who is..._was _descended from Firestar. Can you guess?" Rainpaw racked her brain for a correct answer, and then realization struck her.

"Winterpaw!" she mewed in horror.

"That's right," Swiftstar mewed. "Winterpaw and Flowerpaw are the last descendants of Firestar. Mistflower was his great-great-great grandaughter. Her mother was Ravenflight, daughter of Lionblaze and Heathertail."

"But, if Winterpaw is dead, then that puts Flowerpaw as the target for the new cats!" Rainpaw exclaimed. "She can't be safe here! Not with those cats coming!"

"Rainpaw, that is where your decision effects those around you," Swiftstar mewed. "You need to leave for NightClan, or we will all perish."

"N-now?" Rainpaw asked. "How in the name of StarClan am I going to be able to complete this prophecy on my _own_?"

"I'm sure that you'll find a way," Swiftstar mewed. "I always did think that you were different from the other kits in the nursery."

"Swiftstar," Rainpaw began. "Why do I have to go find NightClan? What makes me so special?" Swiftstar sighed.

"I guess it is time for you to know the truth," the she-cat mewed. "You aren't from RainClan. You're a NightClan cat."

"Me?" Swiftstar nodded.

"Your father was Lionstar, the leader of NightClan," the black cat mewed. "During the fire that destroyed NightClan territory, you mother, Moonwhisker, inhaled too much smoke. She was unable to travel to a new home with your father and NightClan." Swiftstar paused. "Being a close friend of Lionstar, I agreed with Shadowpool to take Moonwhisker to RainClan, and hope that she would recover soon."

"So...that's why it has to be me," Rainpaw whispered. "All this time, I never knew."

"Being the daughter of Lionstar, it is your responsibility to go and rescue the NightClan cats," Swiftstar stated. "Before RainClan falls apart." At that moment, Hawktalon burst through the lichen, and into the den. Swiftstar and Rainpaw froze.

"S-Swiftstar," the tom panted. "C-cats are here to see you." Swiftstar stared at him in muted shock.

"Now?! Why so soon?"

"I don't know." Hawktalon bowed his head. "But they say that they are MoonClan and CrystalClan, and they have come for the descendants of Firestar."

XXX

Winterpaw padded carefully up to the small, snowy hill that lay outside of Starlight territory.

"Is this the place where the Gathering is?" he asked. Silverwind nodded.

"Jadestar is here first, with her three chosen cats," Sunstar mewed wearily.

"Only three cats come to the Gatherings?" Winterpaw looked from Swiftpelt to Sunstar.

"You see," Swiftpelt began, "there still are too many cats in StarClan, so each clan brings three cats with them to the Gatherings."

"So I brought you, Silverwind, and Swiftpelt," Sunstar mewed. "It's very simple, really."

"Sunstar!" Jadestar dashed forward to meet her friend. "Greetings." Sunstar bowed her head in respect to the leader.

"Is anyone else here?" she asked. Jadestar shook her head.

"Tinystar and Glaciarstar are to arrive soon," the she-cat mewed. "Blazestar said that he'd be late, and I don't know where Dewstar is." Sunstar nodded.

"We have a new apprentice with us," she mewed. "Jadestar, this is Winterpaw. Winterpaw, this is Jadestar." Winterpaw was shocked by the she-cat's appearance. She and Sunstar could've passed by as twins, for they both looked alike. Instead of shining, Jadestar's pelt darkened when it reached the sun. Reacting immediately to Silverwind's frantic expression, Winterpaw bowed his head. Jadestar purred.

"Peace, young one," Jadestar mewed.

"Hey! Sunstar, Jadestar!" A tortoiseshell she-cat ran up to the other cats, purring.

"Dewstar," Sunstar purred. "Welcome. Ah, I see also that Shadowstar and Greystar have arrived." Winterpaw gaped at the two toms sulking in the shadows. Greystar didn't meet his gaze, but Shadowstar stared at Winterpaw with such an intense gaze, that the young tom shivered in fright.

"Winterpaw?" Silverlight asked. She followed his gaze to Shadowstar, and spat on the ground.

"Come on," Swiftwind murmured. Thankful to be away from the menacing leader, Winterpaw waited besides Swiftpelt and Silverwind for the other leaders to arrive. Tinystar came shortly after, followed by Tigerstar and Blazestar.

"Great," Silverwind muttered. "Fireheart is here with Blazestar _again_!" Winterpaw looked at the handsome fiery ginger tom that sat next to Blazestar. Fireheart purred when he saw Winterpaw staring at him. Tigerstar, the muscular brown and black tabby tom, glared at Fireheart with a cruel look in his eyes.

"Why does Tigerstar look so..." Winterpaw didn't finish his statement.

"When he and Fireheart were alive, Tigerstar held a grudge against Fireheart. I guess it carried on into StarClan with him," Swiftpelt mewed.

"Attention cats of StarClan!" Sunstar's mew rang out clearly over the cats. "We are here to start the Gathering."

"No news in Dawnlight," Dewstar mewed. "A few kits joined us recently from NightClan, but that is it." Sunstar nodded.

"Everything's fine in Firelight," Blazestar announced.

"Same with Moonlight," Jadestar muttered.

"Two cats from NightClan joined us last moon," Tinystar mewed. "They are completely devastated, and I told them that young Rainpaw still might be up to the task of saving their clan."

"Rainpaw?" Winterpaw whispered.

"How can you trust that mangy flea-ridden scrap of fur!" Shadowstar mewed. "She's puny! How's she going to complete the prophecy now that her helper," the tom glared at Winterpaw, "is dead?"

"I agree," Greystar mewed. "I had little hope with her and Winterpaw to begin with, but _now_..." Tigerstar glared at Winterpaw along with Shadowstar and Greystar.

"Little Rainpaw is too afraid to save her friend," Tigerstar mewed. "Flowerpaw is going to come to see us soon!" Winterpaw bit his tongue to hold back the retort he was about to launch at Tigerstar. Shadowstar purred.

"The last of Fireheart's kin!" he mewed. "The last, and then, his descendants will be gone forever!" Fireheart bared his teeth at Shadowstar, but Blazestar calmly lay his tail on Fireheart's shoulder.

"Enough!" Sunstar yowled. "We gather here to discuss what will happen with RainClan. I see terrible things to come if Rainpaw doesn't act soon."

"She's too scared to go save the long-lost clan!" Greystar taunted. "Frankly, I don't care if NightClan dissapears forever!"

"Neither do I," Tigerstar mewed happily. "Down with NightClan!"

"Down with NightClan! Down with NightClan," Shadowstar, Greystar, and Tigerstar chanted. Sunstar hissed.

"Calm yourself, Sunstar," Dewstar warned. "We don't want this to end badly."

"They need to learn respect," she hissed. "Fireheart!" The orange tom had launched himself at Tigerstar, and was now clawing at the leader's fur. Winterpaw watched in horror as Tinystar and Jadestar came to break apart the fight.

"Kittypet!" Tigerstar spat as Tinystar pulled him away from Fireheart. "It's always been a wonder to me why they keep you here!"

"Tigerstar, you know why Fireheart must stay here," Tinystar mewed, licking his rumpled chest fur. "He needs to guide Swiftstar and Lionstar in their dreams. Speaking of which," the leader mewed. "It is time to end the Gathering." Winterpaw looked at the descending moon, and then back to the leaders.

"Winterpaw," Sunstar mewed. "You are still a part of the prophecy, even though you are gone from the Earth. You have a choice to make."

"I do?" Winterpaw squeaked.

"Yes," she mewed. "We can make it so that during the day, you become an apparition to Rainpaw, and the two of you can travel by day," Sunstar mewed. "But at the sunset of each day, you must return to us and train as an apprentice of Silverlight."

"Unbelievable," Tigerstar hissed. "Why would you ever consider doing that?"

"I, for one," Sunstar retorted, "have the brains to help the RainClan cats with their problems. Unlike _some _cats!" Sunstar's gaze traveled from Shadowstar, to Greystar, and then to Tigerstar.

"Suit yourself." Tigerstar beckoned his three Warriors to follow him back to Blacklight, and they followed. As the cats of the other clans were dispersing, Sunstar turned to face Winterpaw again.

"If you accept, you may go with Fireheart and travel into Leafspiral's dreams," Sunstar mewed. "If you refuse, I hope you enjoy watching other cats suffer."

"Can this really be happening?" Winterpaw asked. "I can still save NightClan?" Sunstar sighed.

"Our time is drawing to an end," she mewed. "What are you going to do?"

"I-I'll do it," Winterpaw whispered. "I need to help Rainpaw." At that moment, Fireheart approached them casually.

"Is he coming with me?" Fireheart asked. Sunstar nodded. "Excellent. Follow me, Winterpaw." As Winterpaw followed his kin into the shadows, he turned and saw Sunstar's relieved face, shining in the moonlight.


	12. Chapter 9

**I should mention this now that I'm using Erin Hunter's names.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors or clans from the traditional series by Erin Hunter.**

* * *

"Winterpaw?" Fireheart curiously turned his head to face Winterpaw. "Are you keeping up?" Winterpaw looked up.

"Coming!" The young tom dashed forward so his pace would match Fireheart's. "So, how is it that we are kin?"

"Ah." Fireheart stared thoughtfully into the mist that engulfed the apprentice and Warrior. "You are my great great great grandson."

"I am?" Winterpaw scanned the young-looking Warrior. Fireheart purred.

"I was Firestar when I lived. When StarClan welcomed me, they made me Fire_heart _and changed me back to how I looked in my late Warrior days." Winterpaw nodded.

"Who is my grandmother...and my other kin?"

"My daughter, Squirrelflight, who is in Silverlight with her mate, Brambleclaw, are your great-great grandparents," Fireheart mewed. "Her kits, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, were your kin also."

"Where did they go?"

"Hollyleaf and Lionblaze went to Firelight, and Jayfeather and your grandmother, Heathertail, went to Sunlight."

"Who are my grandparents?" Winterpaw suddenly had the feeling that he was annoying Fireheart.

"L-Lionblaze and Heathertail. " the Warrior sighed.

"Is that bad?" Winterpaw stared curiously at Fireheart, who looked on sulkily.

"Your grandparents were from different clans. When Heathertail had your mother, Ravenflight, she and Lionblaze were driven out of the clans. Ravenflight was claimed to be innocent, and she was taken into WindClan."

"WindClan?" Winterpaw asked. "What is WindClan?

"WindClan was one of the four clans that lived before you were born. They were ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. The clans that currently exist now were formed after the great war, when the clans split apart and separated from each other," Fireheart mewed. "RainClan is descended from RiverClan, as you might have guessed."

"So, NightClan is descended from ShadowClan?" Winterpaw guessed. Fireheart nodded.

"There are also two other clans that are coming to the lake soon," Fireheart mewed happily. "When they come, the four clans will be back and together again."

"Two more clans?" Winterpaw brightened. "Who are they?"

"They call themselves CrystalClan and MoonClan," Fireheart mewed. "They actually are coming for your sister, because...they were driven from ThunderClan land. I led the invasion." Fireheart's jaw was set. "They want to destroy Flowerpaw _and _RainClan so they can claim the lake territory for themselves."

"So...that's bad," Winterpaw mewed. "We have to stop them!"

"That's where you and Rainpaw come in," Fireheart mewed. "You need to go and find NightClan, bring them back, and then fight for the lake territory."

"I see."

"Good," Fireheart mewed. "We're almost here." Winterpaw glanced casually around. There were a few small trees, and as the tom glanced beneath him, he saw the faded figure of a cat beneath him. He gasped.

"F-Fireheart?" Winterpaw stammered. "Are we going to fall?"

"No," Fireheart purred. "When Leafspiral falls asleep, we will enter her dreams." Winterpaw shook his head in confusion. The Warrior made this sound too easy!

"Here we go," Winterpaw muttered. The tom yowled as the ground beneath him disappeared and he was thrown into darkness. The tom desperately pawed at the air, trying to get hold of something that would support him, but he only met the dark silence as he fell.

"Fireheart!" Winterpaw yowled.

"I'm right here, Winterpaw. Don't worry, this is normal!" Winterpaw turned his head to the sound of Fireheart's mew. To Winterpaw's relief, his feet readily touch the soft ground. Fireheart came up to him.

"_That _is normal?" Winterpaw hissed. "Remind me later to never do that again!" Fireheart purred.

"Alright, but look over there," Fireheart mewed. The tom flicked his tail towards the sleeping black and white she-cat.

"Leafspiral?" Winterpaw asked.

"That's her." Winterpaw was stunned. The she-cat was smaller than normal and her ribs were showing through her thin pelt. She looked so hungry, and Winterpaw ached to help her.

"Why does she look so..." Winterpaw couldn't finish his question.

"We can talk about it later," Fireheart mewed solemnly. The orange tom carefully walked up to Leafspiral. "Wake up, Leafspiral!" It took Fireheart several tries to wake the she-cat, but once the black and white cat was awake, he stepped back a few paces. Leafspiral's eyes carefully studied Fireheart, but when she glanced at Winterpaw, she gasped.

"W-Winterpaw?" she mewed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Winterpaw mewed.

"I-I guess you are," Leafspiral mumbled.

"We have urgent news for Rainpaw," Fireheart mewed. Leafspiral sighed, but pricked her ears up.

"Wait-" Winterpaw started.

"Hush, Winterpaw." Fireheart silenced the young tom with a flick of his tail. "Leafspiral, it is not over. You need to send Rainpaw away from RainClan as soon as you return. Winterpaw is going to become an apparition to her by day, and return to StarClan by night. It is crucial that this information gets to Rainpaw and Swiftstar."

"S-so the prophecy....is correct after all?" Leafspiral asked. Fireheart nodded.

"Also, you need to tell Swiftstar that CrystalClan and MoonClan are not ordinary. Tell her to wait patiently, and we will give her a sign," Fireheart mewed. Leafspiral nodded.

"Do you have to leave soon?" Leafspiral asked. Fireheart glanced at his fading pelt instantly. The bright orange glow had dimmed down. Winterpaw looked at his own pelt. It was still shining, but it was not as bright. The white was now a pale grey instead of a radiant white.

"We need to go, Leafspiral," Fireheart mewed. The she-cat froze.

"I-I will give R-Rainpaw and Swiftstar y-your message," Leafspiral stuttered. Fireheart began backing away into the mist.

"Goodbye, Leafspiral," he mewed. Winterpaw backed away from the she-cat, and padded after Fireheart once they were out of view.

"What was wrong with her?" Winterpaw asked. "Why was she so thin?"

"See, the experience wasn't so bad, was it Winterpaw?" Fireheart mewed. Winterpaw grimaced, knowing that Fireheart was obviously trying to avoid answering the question. At that moment, Winterpaw froze.

"Fireheart!" Winterpaw mewed cautiously. The white tom's pelt prickled with the feeling that they were being watched.

"What is it, Winterpaw?" Fireheart mewed, agitated. Not wanting to make him madder, Winterpaw bowed his head respectfully.

"N-nothing," he mewed. Winterpaw glanced around cautiously, scanning the thick mist for any sign of life. Finding none, he padded after Fireheart.

XXX

At that moment, Tigerstar smiled evilly from deep inside the mist. He had been watching the two cats, and his brain had just hatched a devious, evil plan. One that would make him ruler of the lake cats...forever.


	13. Chapter 10

**Hey! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks, reviewers! (Thanks, Icefire.) :D**

**Shadedlily**

* * *

The MoonClan and CrystalClan cats moved lithely through the night. Their pelts shimmered faintly in the moonlight as they crept up on the unsuspecting RainClan cats. A tortoiseshell she-cat turned her deep blue eyes to a muscular brown and black tom.

"Rockpath," she hissed. "Is this really necessary?"

"You tell me, Nightwhisker," he mewed. "You remember what Swiftstar said, don't you?" Nightwhisker bowed her head, and sighed. Of course she remembered what Swiftstar had said. The whole conversation echoed in her head.

_Willowstar padded up to the small black she-cat, her head held high. Many pairs of eyes followed her as she dipped her head in respect to the other leader._

_"I suppose that you know why we are here?" Willowstar mewed. Swiftstar tensed._

_"You shall never have what you seek," she hissed. "Never!" Willowstar looked insulted._

_"I wouldn't make decisions too early if I were you." The leader beckoned a tom forward. He bowed his head in respect to Swiftstar._

_"Greetings," he mewed. "I am Breezestar." Swiftstar's eyes widened in shock._

_"B-Breezestar?" she asked. He purred._

_"Hello, sister." _

_"Breezestar!" Swiftstar ran up to the tom and buried her nose in his fur. "I've missed you."_

_"We've been looking for you," he mewed. "For a while now."_

_"We?" Swiftstar asked. "Who is we?"_

_"My clan. MoonClan."_

_"W-what?!" she gasped. "Y-you can't be serious!"_

_"Oh, but I am," he mewed. "I left after the clans split up. Our mother sent me with WindClan, and eventually, I became the new leader. I am Breezestar of MoonClan now."_

_"I-I..." Swiftstar mewed. Willowstar tensed._

_"Spit it out!" the leader demanded. Swiftstar hissed._

_"Never! You shall never hurt our clan! I won't let you!" she mewed. "Not even for you, Breezestar." The tom looked hurt. Many different emotions played across his face._

_"I do not wish to hold a grudge against you, sister," he mewed. "But I will, nevertheless."_

_"Y-you wouldn't do that...would you Breezestar?" Swiftstar asked. _

_"For my clan. I would for MoonClan."_

_"L-Leave us!" Swiftstar demanded. "If I see even a glimpse of MoonClan or CrystalClan on my territory...." _

_"Fine," Willowstar mewed defiantly. "I would be on red alert if I was you." Without another word, she and Breezestar turned and padded out of the small den. Swiftstar wailed in agony._

_"B-Breezestar," she mumbled. "Oh why?"_

---

"Fine, Rockpath," Nightwhisker mewed. "You win." Rockpath sighed.

"You know that I don't want to attack RainClan. It's Breezestar's orders though."

"It's always Breezestar this and Breezestar that!" Nightwhisker mewed, agitated. "Do you think the world revolves around Breezestar? Come on!"

"You know we have to listen to our leaders!" the tom mewed. "It's our duty!"

"Mother wouldn't want us to," Nightwhisker mewed. "She sent us away to protect us. We needed to keep our promise and do the right thing."

"Sure, sure," Rockpath hissed. "She was also a medicine cat and we're cross-clan cats! What a traitor!"

"Don't say that!"

"Too late!"

"Look!" Nightwhisker mewed. "The camp is right there!"

"I have eyes, you know!" Rockpath mewed. Nightwhisker sighed.

"Here we go," she murmured. "The RainClan camp."

"Be quiet!" Rockpath hissed. "You'll give us away!" There was a long, quiet pause.

"ATTACK!" Willowstar yowled. The MoonClan and CrystalClan cats dashed forward into the RainClan camp.

"Get the kits," Breezestar demanded. "Attack the Warriors!" Nightwhisker dodged around the many Warriors and apprentices fighting in the clearing as she approached the nursery. This was getting too easy. As she arrived, a white and grey she-cat blocked the entrance.

"Go away!" The queen hissed.

"I'm only doing my job," Nightwhisker mewed. "Step aside if you don't want to get hurt."

"N-never!" the queen stuttered.

"Fine." Nightwhisker pounced on the she-cat and bit her in the shoulder. Stunned, the queen tried to fight back, but fell to the ground, dazed.

"R-Riverheart!" the queen yowled. Nightwhisker guessed that Riverheart was the queen's mate. The young queen then collapsed to the ground and fainted. Satisfied, Nightwhisker entered the nursery and saw three wide-eyed kits staring up at her. Without thinking, she picked up a brown and white she-kit gingerly in her mouth. The kit squeaked.

"Cherrykit!" one of the kits got up and tried to catch Nightwhisker, but he only managed to trip over his little paws. Nightwhisker raced out of the nursery, her feet thudding in the sodden earth. A RainClan apprentice stared wide-eyed at the she-cat as she carried Cherrykit away.

"Hey!" the apprentice yelled. "Put her down!" The cat that was yelling at Nightwhisker was small and silvery-grey. The Warrior ignored the puny apprentice. "I said, put her down!" Nightwhisker turned to face the she-cat.

"What's a puny thing like you doing to do about me taking Cherrykit?" she asked. The apprentice tensed.

"I'll fight you." Nightwhisker purred. She liked the apprentice's defiance.

"And hedgehogs will fly," she taunted. "You couldn't take a kit down!"

"You want to bet on that?" the apprentice spat. "I have StarClan fighting on _my_ side."

"StarClan!" Nightwhisker gaped at the apprentice. The she-cat was fighting with _StarClan_! "You've got to be kidding."

"Leave Cherrykit alone," the apprentice hissed. "Or I'll take you down." Nightwhisker decided to humor herself. She set the kit down and turned to face the apprentice.

"I really hope you live through this," Nightwhisker mewed. "You do make me...curious." Then she leapt at the apprentice. The fight was agonizing for Nightwhisker. The apprentice bit her in the shoulder, and raked her claws along the she-cat's pelt. The apprentice was flung into the air when Nightwhisker kicked up at her, but she was not about to give up. She jumped on Nightwhisker, and clawed the she-cat's back, managing to take a few pawful's of the Warrior's fur.

"Why you!" Nightwhisker spat. "That's the last straw!" Nightwhisker pounced at the apprentice, but the next thing she knew, she was tackled by another Warrior.

"Leave my apprentice alone!" the tom hissed as he attacked her. Nightwhisker collapsed to the ground, her head spinning.

"Firelight!" the apprentice mewed. "Don't kill her!" The Warrior looked from his apprentice to Nightwhisker, and then sighed.

"Fine. Let's go make sure that Cherrykit and the others are alright," he mewed. Nightwhisker watched as the apprentice shot a morose glance over her shoulder as she padded away from her.

---

"Why didn't you kill her when you got the chance?" a voice mewed.

"Ask Rainpaw why," another voice mewed. Nightwhisker's head stirred. There was a long pause.

"I-I think she could be useful...maybe," a new cat mewed. Nightwhisker remembered the cat as the apprentice she fought earlier.

"A MoonClan cat? Useful?" the first voice mewed in astonishment. "Yeah, right."

"It wasn't right to let her die! What would Winterpaw think? What would the StarClan cats think?" Rainpaw mewed in frustration. "If I have to go on a long, perilous journey, I at least want to have StarClan's favor in me."

"She's right," the second voice mewed sadly. "She does have to leave soon."

"Hey, hey!" a new voice mewed from afar. "Stop agitating my patient! Go away and give her some rest!" Nightwhisker heard grumbling as the cats filed out of the room. Sleepily, Nightwhisker opened her eyes and stared up into the face of a she-cat.

"W-who are you?" Nightwhisker mewed hastily. "Where am I? Where is my clan? Where is Rockpath?"

"MoonClan left, and I guess the cat you are talking about must have gone with them," the cat mewed. "Of course, there were two or three cats from enemy clans found dead, but I doubt any of them was Rockpath." Nightwhisker breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Leafspiral."

"L-Leafspiral?" Nightwhisker mewed in confusion. "You name sound's a lot like...my mother's." Leafspiral froze.

"I highly doubt that. I'm a medicine cat."

"So was she," Nightwhisker countered. Leafspiral sighed.

"I have never had kits in my life," she swore.

"I-I..." Nightwhisker mewed, trying to think of a comeback. "Fine."

"What makes you think I was your mother?" Leafspiral questioned.

"I never knew my parents."

"That's sad," Leafspiral stated. "Do you know if they were MoonClan cats?"

"No, I was stolen from my mother at birth. Rockpath is my brother, and we were RiverClan cats."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Leafspiral mewed. "We lost one kit in the recent invasion. A few Warriors have gone to get Cherrykit back." Nightwhisker felt a pang of guilt inside her.

"I'm really sorry," she gushed. "I shouldn't have left her in the clearing like that."

"I know. We all make mistakes though."

"I've made one too many mistakes in my lifetime," Nightwhisker mewed. "I wish I could erase my past."

"That's impossible, sadly."

"I know." There was a silence, and Nightwhisker felt a sudden feeling of hostility from Leafspiral to her. Nightwhisker felt lightheaded, and she looked at Leafspiral sadly.

"You must hate me," Nightwhisker mewed sadly. "I wish there was someone I knew who liked me." Leafspiral sighed.

"I don't hate you."

"Sure you don't. That's what everyone wants me to think," Nightwhisker mewed. The lightheadedness was overwhelming, and Nightwhisker tried to stay awake, but was unsuccessful.

"Sleep now, Nightwhisker," Leafspiral mewed. The last thing Nightwhisker heard was, "Sleep well, my Nightkit."

**Well? Do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Hey, readers! I hope you all had a merry Christmas! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Shadedlily**

* * *

Leafspiral stared in woe at the sleeping Nighwhisker. After all this time, how could her daughter be here? With RainClan? It just didn't make any sense. The she-cat sighed. The memories were so vague...but she remembered them clearly.

_"Leafspiral!" a black tom mewed. "Over here!" Leafspiral turned her head towards the tom._

_"Owlclaw!" she mewed. He pressed his nose into her pelt._

_"How are our kits?" he asked. "Good, I presume?"_

_"Yes," Leafspiral mewed. "I didn't know what to name them, so I came to you."_

_"Well, what do they look like?"_

_"One is a tortoiseshell she-kit," the she-cat mewed. "The other is a black and brown tom."_

_"How about Nightkit for the tortoiseshell, and Rockkit for the tom?" he asked. Leafspiral purred._

_"I love those names!"_

_"Me too." The two cats sat together in silence; no words to describe their emotions._

_"I'll miss you," Leafspiral mewed. "But you know we can't be together, Owlclaw." The tom stared up into the flickering stars._

_"I know," he mewed. "But that shouldn't stop the way we feel about each other."_

_"Owlclaw, I'm a medicine cat!" Leafspiral mewed._

_"I know. Our kits are also cross-clan kits." Owlclaw sighed._

_"I-I...." Leafspiral stuttered. "You'll never get to meet them."_

_"It's a shame," he mewed. "I only hope that StarClan will be generous and keep them safe...from the enemies."_

_"The times _are_ hard, aren't they," Leafspiral mewed. "I-I heard....Leopardstar died last night....and now R-RiverClan is turning into...R-RainClan."_

_"Are you serious?" he mewed. "I-I can't believe this!"_

_"I don't make the clan rules, Owlclaw!" the she-cat hissed. She relaxed. "I'm really sorry, but we're leaving the forest." The tom stared in mute horror at his mate._

_"W-What?!" he mewed in shock. "W-What about thie kits? What about their future?"_

_"I wish I knew what the new leader, Swiftstar, is going to do."_

_"Don't we all?" Owlclaw mewed, clearly agitated._

_"Listen, Owlclaw, I-I have the kits...Nightkit and Rockkit with me....they're back behind the bush. You need to take them to WindClan....before it's too late." Owlclaw dashed forward, and stared into the faces of two shivering kits._

_"Leafspiral! How could you do this? What am I supposed to tell the Warriors?" he asked. "I'll look weird carrying two kits into the clan!"_

_"They can't stay with me," Leafspiral hissed. "It's too dangerous." Rockkit squeaked from behind the bush._

_"I...I guess I have no choice," he murmured. "I'll take them with me." Leafspiral brightened. _

_"Oh, thank you, Owlclaw!" she mewed. "I knew you would take them!"_

_"Leafspiral, I have to go get other Warriors from camp. Stay here, watching from behind the bush. I'll move the kits, and you go disguise your scent." Leafspiral nodded._

_"I'll do that now," she mewed. "Goodbye, my love." He nodded, his eyes glistening with sadness. Leafspiral turned her back, and left her mate without another word. Later, when she came back after disguising her scent, the kits were gone, and there was no trace of Owlclaw. Only the scent of rouges and loners lingered in the air, on the place where her kits were hiding..._

---

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Moss Rock for a clan meeting!" Swiftstar's mew rang out clearly over the camp, and the cats gathered dutifully beneath their leader.

"Rainpaw!" Firelight mewed. The tom looked winded, as if he had been running for a long time. "There you are!"

"I've always been here, Firelight," the silvery she-cat mewed. "Where have you been?"

"The patrol to get Cherrykit just got back." Rainpaw gaped at him.

"Well? Did you find her?" she asked. Firelight stared morosely at the she-cat.

"No, but we know she's alive," he mewed. "That's why Swiftstar called a meeting."

"As you know," Swiftstar mewed. "Cherrykit has been captured, and the patrol to get her just came back. Unfortunatly, they were unsucessful in their mission, but they did manage to gather that Cherrykit is alive, and we will do all we can to rescue her." Feathertail yowled in misery.

"My kit! My kit!" the queen mewed. "Someone save her!"

"I believe it is time...for Rainpaw to begin her journey to find NightClan," Swiftstar mewed.

"What?" a startled Rainpaw mewed. "I-I don't think I'm ready to go yet!"

"Rainpaw..." Firelight murmured, "you should listen to Swiftstar. I think in the middle of this crisis, you need to go."

"F-Firelight?" she mewed in shock. "Y-You think I should go?"

"I will go with you, if it makes you feel better," he mewed. Swiftstar shook her head.

"This prophecy is for Rainpaw, and Rainpaw alone," the leader mewed.

"I-I can't do this..." Rainpaw mewed. She stared in shock at her clan mates.

"Rainpaw," Swiftstar mewed. "Winterpaw would want you to go."

"Sure he would," Rainpaw hissed. "Why did he leave us? Why did he leave _me?_" Swiftstar glared at the apprentice.

"I do not know. But _you _are the cat of the prophecy. You are the one who needs to go. _You_ are the one, and we don't need you here." Rainpaw cowered back, and realization stuck the she-cat like a blow in the stomach. The pain that she experienced was not physical...but emotional. It tore through the she-cat like a knife, leaving a wound that would surley stay.

"Fine!" the apprentice yowled. "I hope that CrystalClan and BreezeClan wipe you out! If you don't want me here, I'll go and live with my father!" Rainpaw dashed out of the camp without another word.

"Rainpaw!" Moonwhisker ran after her daughter. "Come back!" Rainpaw turned sadly to her mother.

"No, Mom," she mewed. "I have to do this on my own." The she-cat dashed away from the camp, leaving the other RainClan cats to stare in horror at what their leader had done.

---

"L-Leave me alone!" Cherrykit mewed. The black tom loomed above her, his eyes menacing. "I-I don't know!"

"That's what they all say!" Breezestar spat. "_I don't know!" _The tom's mew was mocking, and Cherrykit wailed in misery.

"I don't know where Firestar's kin is!" she yowled. "P-Please! L-Leave me a-alone!"

"No," the tom mewed. "Willowstar!" A she-cat padded into the dark cave.

"Ah, so this is Cherrykit," the she-cat mewed. "Welcome to our camp." Cherrykit's eyes widened as she saw deeper within the cave. There were many cats, all tensed and ready to spring.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Breezestar mewed. "My Warriors are ready to attack on my command. I will send them to the RainClan camp, and you will never see your family again. On the other hand, if you tell us who Firestar's kin is....we will not attack."

"F-Firestar?" Cherrykit asked. "I-I don't know a F-Firestar!"

"Warriors...." Breezestar mewed. Willowstar snickered as the she-cat flinched in fear.

"Alright!" Cherrykit wailed. "F-Flowerpaw! I-I heard S-Swiftstar talking about her one day when I was playing with Gingerkit! She said something about Firestar....but I can't remember!"

"Good," Willowstar mewed. "Now we can attack your camp _and_ take this Flowerpaw."

"No!" Cherrykit mewed. "Y-you promised!"

"Ha!" Breezestar mewed. "Promises! Willowstar, lock up the kit."

"With pleasure," the she-cat mewed. Willowstar picked up to Cherrykit, and dropped her in a hole that seemed to be dug into the ground. Cherrykit watched as Breezestar pushed a rock above the hole, only leaving enough air for the she-kit to breathe.

"Have a nice time," he mewed.


	15. Chapter 12

**I know it's kind of sudden, but I'm ending the story here. I figured that if I continued with the whole story, it would end up to be like...30 chapters. So, I'm leaving this book to end with a cliffhanger, in hope that my loyal readers will continue to help and encourage Rainpaw on her quest for NightClan. This is the first book in a trilogy, so I hope to have the sequel up soon! Thank you all so much!**

**Shadedlily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors from the original series by Erin Hunter**

* * *

Rainpaw lay curled up in her makeshift den while the rain slowly fell. She had been having strange dreams for a few days, all of them haunting her while she traveled.

_"Winterpaw! Help me!" Rainpaw screamed. The she-cat was being chased by several badgers, and no matter how hard she ran, the badgers ran faster. "Winterpaw!"_

_"I'm here, Rainpaw," a voice mewed. The she-cat froze, and looked around her, only to see darkness. The badgers grew closer and closer now with every breath she took._

_"Where? Where are you?" she yowled. The badgers drew nearer, and driven by her longing to see Winterpaw, she began to run. Soon enough, the she-cat could feel the badgers' hot breath on her flank._

_"I'm here, Rainpaw, right next to you." The she-cat looked beside her, but only emptiness met her gaze._

_"Winterpaw!" the she-cat collapsed on the ground, unable to run anymore. The badgers loomed around her, and darkness engulfed the she-cat and her enemies. "Where?"_

The scene changed....

_"Rainpaw! Hey, are you alright?" Flowerpaw poked the groaning she-cat. "Rainpaw?"_

_"Wha-?" the she-cat flinched and opened her eyes. Flowerpaw gazed worriedly over her friend._

_"What happened? You look like StarClan had just welcomed you!"_

_"I-I'm fine," Rainpaw mewed. "J-just a nightmare." Flowerpaw relaxed._

_"You're fine," the she-cat mewed. "Nothing bad has happened." Rainpaw got up from her nest, and stretched._

_"Easy for you to say," Rainpaw mumbled under her breath._

_"Come on!" Flowerpaw mewed. "Firelight and Lilyfrost are taking us on dawn patrol!" Rainpaw reluctantly followed Flowerpaw out of the Apprentice den. The sun was slowly rising above the horizon, and the colors danced in the early morning. Rainpaw opened her mouth to scent the air. Prey was stirring, and the she-cat itched to hunt._

_"Firelight?" she asked. "Can I go hunting?" The ginger tom hesitated._

_"Not right now," he mewed. "I'll take you out later." Turtlestep joined the patrol shortly along with Hawktalon._

_"It's alright," Flowerpaw mewed as the cats left camp. "I'll ask if I can come hunting later, too." Hawktalon opened his mouth and scented the air. The tom froze._

_"MoonClan!" he spat. "And their friends, CrystalClan." Firelight and the other Warriors froze as Breezestar and Willowstar padded gingerly up to the cats._

_"Ah," Breezestar mewed. "Hello. Fine morning, isn't it?"_

_"What are you doing here?" Hawktalon hissed. "This is RainClan territory! You can't possibly think that you can walk into our lands whenever you want!"_

_"Good point," Willowstar mewed. "I guess Breezestar and I don't have to deliver the information about Cherrykit to you. Good day." The she-cat turned around and began to walk away before the RainClan deputy stopped her._

_"Stop," Hawktalon mewed. The tom's jaw was set. "You'd better have good information for Swiftstar. And by good, I mean that Cherrykit needs to be alive!" Willowstar purred._

_"Don't worry," she mewed. "I guess Swiftstar will receive good news today." Hawktalon reluctantly led the five RainClan cats and the two leaders back to the camp. When they arrived, Icefire and Minnowheart were waiting for them, tensed at the entrance to the camp._

_"It's alright," Hawktalon mewed. "They're with me." The two warriors reluctantly stepped aside and let the deputy lead Willowstar and Breezestar to Swiftstar's den._

_"Enter," Swiftstar mewed._

_"Wait here," he mewed to the cats. "Except....Rainpaw and Firelight need to come with me." Rainpaw followed Hawktalon and Firelight into the dimly lit den._

_"What are you doing here?" Swiftstar hissed at Willowstar and Breezestar._

_"We are here to inform you of Cherrykit's condition," Willowstar mewed. "You have nothing to worry about; she is fine."_

_"Nothing to worry about!" the leader yowled. "I have everything to worry about!"_

_"That must be frustrating," Breezestar murmured. _

_"You can help by returning the kit to camp," Swiftstar hissed._

_"Never!" Willowstar mewed. "Surrender the territory to us or the kit dies!" Swiftstar froze in mute shock._

_"Don't do it!" the deputy yowled. _

_"No, Hawktalon," the leader mewed. "Stop. I guess our only choice is to give them our territories. They win." Rainpaw's eyes widened as the dream faded into a blur._

---

Rainpaw's eyes fluttered open. The bright sunlight streamed through the branches of the pine she was sheltering in, and the she-cat sprang up from her nest. Rainpaw unsheathed her claws as she scanned her surroundings for a sign of life, possibly a cat. After she scented the air and caught no trace of cat near her, the she-cat relaxed and exited her "den". It had been a couple days since she left RainClan to find NightClan, and the only progress the she-cat had made was getting past the MoonClan and CrystalClan borders.

"Hey!" a rough voice mewed. Rainpaw froze in horror.

"Who's there?" she mewed unsteadily. Nothing happened, and the she-cat flexed her claws and dug them into the ground.

"Can she see us?" a new voice mewed.

"No," the first one meowed. "That's what makes this even more fun, Hawkfrost." At that moment, Rainpaw was thrust to the ground by an invisible attacker. Struggling to regain her balance, she scanned the space around her. Nothing was there, and more afraid than ever, Rainpaw tried to run. A massive force collapsed on the she-cat, knocking the breath out of her.

"W-who are you?" she mewed tensely. "Let me go!"

"You mean you don't know?" the first voice mewed, clearly amused. At that moment, a large tabby tom appeared above the struggling she-cat. He had one massive paw placed at her throat, preventing her from moving.

"I-I don't know who you are!" she mewed.

"I am Tigerstar," the tom mewed. "I have come back to re-claim my place as ruler of the lake cats!"

"What?!" Rainpaw mewed. _How could he possibly take over the lake cats?_ she thought. _He's dead!_

"You're right," Tigerstar mewed. "I am dead, and you would be too if I didn't have a job for you."

"What do you mean?" Rainpaw squeaked.

"I need you to run back to the RainClan cats and tell them that their ruler is coming," he hissed in her ear. "Tell them Tigerstar is coming home."


End file.
